The Unbeliveable, but very true, Tales of a Trio of Trouble
by aubidino
Summary: What happens when Demigods and Bionics meet? Trouble. Lots of it. Plus some mass chaos but fun times thrown in. This is the tale of a few kids with crazy powers and lives that remain a mystery. Having to battle monsters, cyborgs, villains with crazy eyebrows, and the hardships of love. This book is written organically. Look up the meaning and expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

It's funny how complete strangers become best friends. You meet; have a little party and -boom- instafriends. But sometimes a medical emergency helps. And monsters. Throw in some creepy cyborgs, evil doctors. And it's the foundation of a beautiful friendship. Or at least that how my gang came together.

It was such a normal day, or as normal as a demigod life can get. I had just killed a demon with wings and scaly body, not even sure the name, and was walking along the Vegas Strip. I was still edgy when a girl tapped my shoulder. Bringing my arm around I almost sliced her head off, but stopped my arm at the last second. She screamed and her eyes were filled with fear. Luckily Vegas is full of weirdoes so no one noticed much. I sighed and pulled back my arm.  
"Sorry. Thought you were someone else, "I told her.  
She quickly nodded and sputtered out,"Th-thanks for not killing me, but here." She handed me a card and ran off. It was flashy and looked like any other advertisement, but the picture showed a forest. And that was my place. Plus a party there? How perfect. My heart pounded at the thought of being able to finally have fun in Vegas.

~~~~~~~~~~

The party started at 9:00. There was no fee so slid past the rope barrier into a clearing. There were black lights strewn across the trees and a DJ booth in the middle. The air smelled surprisingly nice like a sweet flowery fragrance and the people were dressed in neon. Everyone was dancing, having a good time and eating and drinking from refreshment tables. I suddenly felt self conscious when I saw a group of girls, who looked like they walked out of a Victoria's Secret magazine, looking my way. I looked down at my clothes and realized I was way out of place. Converse compared to go-go boots. A t-shirt versus a tube-top. My face flushed red as they snickered at me and I scurried to the drink table. I had shaky hands as I poured a drink, and then sat down on one of the many logs that had been set around the clearing. A girl who was a few years older than me, about 15, was sitting a few logs away. Her nicer shirt and jeans showed that she wasn't exactly typical Vegas but wasn't underclass so I decided to make a friend and talk to her.  
"Hey. Crazy party right?" I asked as I walked toward her. She seemed startled that I had addressed her but nodded and smiled warmly,"Yah it is. Fun though. I love to dance, "she exclaimed and I sat down beside her. I looked around the clearing and noticed the variety of faces. My heart beat wildly at many of the cute guys, even when I knew they were not someone I could date. All I could think was why wasn't I normal why did it have to-

"My name is Jess by the way and you are?" Her question pulled me out of my thought and I told her my name was Autumn. She nodded and said we should should join in and dance. I simply laughed and said no way. But then suddenly I was pulled off my chair and in the middle of the crowd.  
"Just go with the music," Jess laughed as she spun around," have fun!" I couldn't help but giggle at how she didn't care who was watching so I joined in. We danced the night away and even met some other people. A cool but mysterious girl named Mitch who slipped away after only a few minutes if talking, plus some guys who we now had their numbers. The night eventually ended and many people were passed out from tiredness or alcohol. I was tired and so was Jess so I decided we should make a camp a little ways off from the clearing. "Yah whatev-," she cutoff her own sentence with a yawn and I laughed. I helped her walk a mile or so to a stream where I had a mini-camp set up. Her head hit the pillow and she was out like a light. I soon fell asleep hoping this friendship wouldn't end in death. Fate decided to prove me wrong.

~~~~~~

The morning started off fine. We laughed and shared stories about adventures. I learned she had done crazy things but she wouldn't tell me how or why. "Oh I've been working on my gymnastics. Wanna see?" She cheerily asked.  
Laughing I said, "why not?" and sat down to watch. She started with simple round offs then surprised me by doing a standing back flip. "Woh! Sweet chiz! But be careful. "I always said it. And people always tried to be careful. But odds were never in my favor.  
She laughed and kept doing gymnastics. "Okay okay. Just one more flip," she giggled out an prepared to go. I wish she had never said one more. Never flipped. But I'm also glad because medical emergencies help build friendships. She jumped and threw her head back. My heart skipped a beat every time. Her head and body were almost over when gravity attacked and pulled her down. There was a loud crack and she was on the ground. Her neck was broken and I wasn't a doctor. "No Jess!" I screamed so loud a flock of birds flew away. I kneeled down to take her pulse and was glad she was still breathing. It was shallow and I looked around for help. Not a soul insight. My mind blanked as I worried what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2

Think. Breathe. That's all you can do in a life or death situation. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm myself.

_ It's fine. Just think_

"P-please...help...,"Jess moaned softly. I looked down in pity. Her breathing was shallow and face becoming pale.

"Hang in there girl. I got you," I dug around in my bag for any medication that could help. Hmm herbs? Maybe. Worth a shot. I grabbed a leaf and had her eat it. It wasn't easy and I had to move her jaw. Unfortunately she wasn't a secret demigod. My heart was pounding in my ears from fear and I could barely hear my thoughts. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate then-click- i got my answer. A doctor! I mentally kicked myself feeling stupid. Jess was moaning pitifully. Her eyes were hazy and I knew moving fast was key.  
"Your gunna be okay," I told her while picking her up bridal style. After making sure I could handle her weight, I took off at a fast jog. Looking left and right I was searching for a hospital. Knowing that it would probably be on the outskirts, I made my way toward the housing areas.  
Moving swiftly and smoothly was easy from all the training I had done. The problem was there were people in my way and potholes everywhere. I ducked and jumped careful not to jostle Jess around. Eventually I found a hospital and breathed a sigh of relief. Running inside I yelled for help. Some nurses quickly came and put her on a roller stretcher.  
"W-wait," she coughed out. I shoved a nurse out of the way, who gave me a nasty look, and stood by Jess.

"Jess you'll be fine," I choked out while smiling weakly. She shook her head and reached in her pocket. With almost limp arms she gave me a cell phone.  
"Call...Chase," she managed to say with agonizing breaths. I took the phone wincing at how bad this turned out.  
"Of course I will. Just promise to get better," I gave her a crooked grin when I spoke. Her eyes lit up a little and I knew this wasn't the end. They wheeled her away and I could only hope for the best.  
Sitting in the waiting area, I called Chase. My stomach churned at the thought of how many monsters were getting a signal of my location. But this was for a friend. His phone rang and rang with no pick up and I thought he would never answer. As I was giving up, a voice cane through. It was average pitch but high at times and sounded dorky. I almost laughed but was in the middle of a crisis and knew he wouldn't take it well.  
"Hello? Jess is that you," he asked and I winced at her name. His voice was full of worry and annoyance.  
"N-no sorry. This is her friend I guess, umm A-Autumn. You need to get to the hospital right away," I stuttered out. Talking to guys, even over phone, wasn't easy for me and having my mind in panic mode didn't help.  
He sounded panicked now and shouted over the phone," Oh crud! Be there soon!" The phone clicked and he was gone. Now my mind could race about all the horrible outcomes. I paced to keep my ADHD body from exploding. Would she die? It was my fault. Would she recover but be paralyzed? Brain-dead? Cancer? Leukemia? All my fault! My mind whirled with ideas far from what could happen but it was hard to be optimistic. I was so wrapped in my own thoughts I barely noticed a boy barrel through the doors to the front desk.  
"Where is she?! Oh my god my lov-I mean friend better be okay. Please ma'am lady!" The nurse just looked at him like he was crazy.  
I knew right away it was him. He had the same panicked voice. His hair was brown and about shoulder length. He was about 15 and had dark brown eyes that could be filled with hatred or kindness. My favorite kind. As soon as I saw him I marched over,"Hey are you umm Chase?"  
He looked at me strangely, then a look of understanding passed on his face.  
"You were on the phone, Autumn right?" He asked after calming down enough to speak. I simply nodded and explained quickly how I met Jess.  
He sighed and sat in a chair with his face in his hands. "She always gets into trouble, even when she tries to have fun. Normal just isn't for her," he said flatly. I nodded and sat down across from him. I didn't know how to console him and make him feel better. So my mind decided to remind me it was my fault. Looking down at my feet I groaned out," Man I'm so sorry. It's my fault." He looked at me like I had just said I had three heads. Then he shook his head. "How could it," he asked, "you just met her."  
I didn't want to tell this person my curse and life story so i just told him, "I just have rotten luck." He shrugged it off. He told me how Jess was stupid and did the flip. Again and again I nodded, never speaking as he talked and tried to control his feelings. I took the time to study his features, like how his hair wasn't a perfect part, how he seemed confident about how he spoke. Try and figure out where he and Jess stood. Though I assumed a match made in heaven would fit their title. He rambled on; I told him she would be fine.  
It got bad at one point after sitting for hours. I tried to explain how I was a jinx, but he just shrugged it off. It made my mind lose some of its sanity. He had to grip my shoulders and make me look at him so I would be calm. I flinched and tensed my muscles at his touch. I realized I didn't want to be alone or have people caring for me. I hoped to be an outcast after this rendezvous. I also wanted him to hug me and tell me Jess would be fine, but this isn't a fairytale for me. I had to be strong and let _him_ know Jess would be fine. I regained focus and we spent time chatting quietly. I kept up my role as the one to reassure him of Jess's wellness.  
A few hours later a nurse came out. She looked worn down and when she spotted us walked over quickly. "Are you friends of Jess?" She asked it politely but I knew there was sorrow in her voice. And something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. It gave me an uneasy feeling.  
"Yah we are," Chase answered, "she okay?" The worry had started to creep back in his voice. The nurse looked at us sadly and hesitated. Not answering. I jumped up and gripped where her shoulders met her arm, my knuckles going white.  
"Answer us. Now," I looked her dead in the eye, daring her to lie. Her voice shook as she told me something I didn't like but always expected.  
"J-Jess will not make it. I'm sorry," she simply stated. Chase pried my hands off her. I'm glad or I would have strangled the nurse. She walked away leaving us with our thoughts. Chase's eyes had tears welling, but I was just numb. Dragging Chase by the arm I walked to the Emergency Room doors. I raised my hand to open the door, but then all I could hear were ear splitting screams.


	3. Chapter 3

The screams were high pitched and full of agony, then abruptly stopped. The sound kept ringing in my ears. Chase pushed past me and walked down the bland and chemical fume filled hallway to the room Jess was in. He took a glance in the window and his knees buckled. My eyes widened in shock. What could be so bad? He started to mumble things incoherently and kept repeating, "Killing her….hurting…." I kept asking him what was wrong but he seemed in too much shock to answer.

I peeked in the room and looked on in horror. Weren't doctors supposed to be friendly? Help everyone and be heroes of the world people say. Yet everyone tends to forget that perfect people can be the most horrid. Nurses and doctors with evil grins and needles had surrounded Jess and I counted 12 in all which meant we were totally outnumbered. Her face was one of pure fear as she screamed and yelled for help, but it ended when a gag was put on her mouth.

As a nurse reached for a sedation shot, I heard Chase stir. I glanced down at him and noticed something odd. His eyes were red. My hands instinctively clenched into fists ready to fight, but I didn't have to worry about anything. "Stand back," he said with a voice deeper than before and sounded like it should come out of a gangster. Not wanting to get crushed, I nimbly jumped out of the way. I was about to open the door for him when he charged like a rhino at the door, never breaking stride, and crashed down the door. I yelped in surprise and fear, and then followed him into the room.

As the dust cleared I could see he had dispatched two of the nurses and was wrestling with two doctors. I unsheathed the knife in my boot and sprang into action, knocking out a nurse and tackling another to the ground. I was a little rusty and got a few nicks but nothing I couldn't handle. After finishing off another doctor I ran over and checked on Jess. Her limbs were bound so I quickly slit the binds with my knife. With her free hand she pointed at Chase, and I turned to look. A nurse had him pinned on the ground with a needle only centimeters above his throat. With a quick flick of my wrist, I bent the air drafts from the vents and blew the nurse against the wall. Her head fell limp against her chest and I sighed with relief.

After taking down the last doctor the room became eerily silent save for our slow breathing, and in that time Chase's eyes became brown again. He ran to Jess and embraced her as I backed away feeling a bit awkward. Taking precautionary measures, I tried to put the door back in its frame so it looked normal. Not an easy job when it was splintered and bent. Jess was shaking as Chase held and soothed her with "it's okays" and "calm downs" as I bandaged and cleaned all our wounds. I then took time and grabbed medicine from cabinets-pain killers, antibiotics, and sedation shots- and plopped them into what seemed like a tiny, about the size of a humming bird, leather string pouch tied around my neck but never grew in size. When Jess was calmed down enough I asked, "What the hell happened?"

He gave me a look that said watch your language, and turned to Jess,"Can we trust her? Should we tell her?"

I rolled my eyes and said flatly, "No don't trust the girl who just helped save your lives."

Jess nodded and Chase began to explain."That is what I call..um..the Commando-Mode App and we call him Spike." Seeing my dumbfounded look he explained how it was a defense mechanism in his chip to make up for his nerdiness and lack of strength.

"Your what?" I asked with annoyance creeping into my voice at not knowing. I may have been a daughter of a god but I was still a kid.

"You may want to sit down," Jess managed to say through deep breathes. I leaned against the wall and motioned for him to go on. Chase explained how he and Jess, plus his siblings or something, were what they called bionics-also known as superhumans. I listened carefully as I walked around the room to stay concentrated and twirled a needle, I'd found in a drawer, in my hands. Jess seemed a little uneasy and watched my hands, though more like the needle, like it would spring to life and bite her at any second. Not wanting to scare her I put it on the counter and turned to face them.

He finished talking and the room was silent for a moment. "I've seen weird and that was definitely weird, if not confusing," I stated and looked between the two of them as they shifted uncomfortably. With a grin I exclaimed, "and totally awesome!" They sighed of relief and Jess actually smiled.

"So you believe us? We aren't nutjobs in your eyes," she asked with a slight laugh. I shook my head and said I could believe almost anything. Someone's stomach rumbled so I quickly and silently went and got snacks from a vending machine in the hall and came back to the room.

I gave them each a pack of cookies as Chase asked, "You had money?"

I gave a sly grin and shrugged. "Sure." He raised a questioning eyebrow but Jess just laughed at me. Little thiever she decided to call me. "Descendant of Hermes, maybe?" I replied. Her face showed a hint of confusion, so I changed subject and asked about their lives. Chase and his siblings had apparently volunteered to be tested and adopted by a guy called Mr.D. Plus a new step-mom and brother. His life seemed pretty comfy compared to mine, and Jess's.

Jess's story was a sad one. More like heart wrenching to the average person, but I now had a heart of stone it seemed. Yet I made sure my facial expressions were one's of sadness and compassion.

Shortly after she was born her mother decided she was too much trouble and could not raise her. She was left in the care of scientists and was experimented on for years. Apparently this was the reason she hated needles. (Me being my annoying self kept the needle to give her mini scares in the future, but eventually threw it out when Chase threatened to kill me. Nice guy huh?)She often got bullied at school for being awkward and fearful. This could engage her Anger App-similar to Chase's Commando App. It also made her dangerous and a threat to other kids. She suffered most of her life and was subject to tests, most that usually brought her to near death. Eventually she made it to high school and met Chase. She also made friends with his siblings Bree, Adam, and Leo. They also discovered they were all bionic, save for Leo. She also admitted to me that she started falling for Chase. I had no idea I replied with obvious sarcasm.

After chatting for a few hours in which we'd managed to change rooms more than once, killed a small but very vicious harpy, and avoid people as Jess regained her strength since she had been drugged, cut, and lost more than enough blood. We were sitting on a now clean bed,back in the emergency room, and getting to know each other.

I was explaining how my knife was made of an indestructible glass and celestial bronze to kill monsters when a shadow passed the window in the door. No sooner had I stood up to investigate than a girl cautiously knocked on the door and it fell off the hinges. Her eyes were wide with shock and she gave a little wave. She was tall and skinny, wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans. Nothing fancy. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled up in a bun and there was something familiar about her. Jess and I gasped at the same time as we realized it was Mitch. She had changed her outfit, but still had the unmistakable face and features. She realized she knew us and gave a sigh of relief. We asked why she was here and she said she had been taking small training courses, after she sprained her ankle. I nodded and invited her to sit with us. Chase introduced himself and I gave a rundown of why we were here. She nodded, only commenting a few times and seemed almost as confused as I. Typical older person versus my tiny self.

We stayed together and floated around the hospital. I learned she didn't like parties, but had gone after following a rabbit, but loved music and adventure. I decided she would fit it and we could become close friends. Chase and Jess had been cuddling, while Mitch and I were trading fighting tips, when night came. "Oh look at the moon," I exclaimed with a smile and pointed out a window, "I do love the night." Mitch's steps faltered as she walked over.

She looked worried and stuttered out, "N-Night?" I nodded and she started to scramble toward the door. We gave her curious looks but she said she couldn't stay and ran out into a forest on the mountains. Not wanting her to hurt herself or get into trouble, and me out of curiosity, quickly followed. She ran into a dense part of the middle until it opened in a small clearing. We ringed to outside of the clearing and saw Mitch was standing in the middle, looking up at the moon. a question had barley reached my lips when she started to transform.


End file.
